Just For Nine Months
by phoenix545
Summary: Takano wants a baby *la gasp*-mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: mpreg, attempt at humor  
**

Chapter 1

The day was going super well for Onodera, everything seemed so natural, aside from Takano's strange behavior. It seemed like the other male wanted to tell him something, but, just couldn't. The brunette was very confused because usually, Takano would say whatever, exactly how he felt or wanted without hesitation, so this was strange.

By the end of the day, everyone was leaving, saying their goodbyes and such. Onodera thought that he would be able to leave as well, but, of course, he was wrong.

"Onodera," Takano said before the other had a chance to get his stuff together "I need to talk to you about something, stay until everyone is gone." sweat dripped down the side of his head. He obeyed without much of a fight, seeing how the other male was in a different mood, maybe it was something really important.

After everyone left it was only the two of them, making Ritsu's heart rate speed up with fear. Hopefully Takano wasn't thinking about making them have sex in the office. They haven't done that one yet, YET.

"Onodera, you might want to take a seat." the older male said, oh God! What is going on?! The brunette rolled up a chair, sitting in it with his hands in his lap, trying to put off a not nervous smile, but failed.

"S-so, w-what is it you want to talk about Takano-san?" Takano rolled up a chair as well so he was facing the brunette.

"Well, as we both know, I'm getting older, and so are you, and I've been thinking for sometime now, and, I want a baby." Takano said with a straight face. Onodera just smiled.

"A-ah, that's great Takano who is the-"

"And I want you to carry my child." Onodera froze, not processing what the other male said.

"E-excuse me?"

"I want a baby and I want you to carry it." ounce again, Onodera could not move, all his muscles just stiffened.

"No way in hell!" he shouted finally.

"Please?"

"Why don't you carry you're own damn baby."

"You can't make a baby with just one person."

"Takano-san, with today's technology, you can order sperm on the internet."

"But I don't want to carry my own child."

"Then find someone else to do it!"

"Come on, it's only for nine months."

"Y-you say it like it's easy."

"Never said it was easy."

"Well, my answer is no."

"Oh, okay then." Takano said sadly, looking down at the floor, it made Onodera a little guilty seeing how the other male really wanted a child.

Giving into the guilt Onodera let out a sigh "fine," he said narrowing his eyes off to the side "I'll do it."

Takano looked up with wide eyes "really?"

"Y-yes."

"Thank you so much." the black haired male leaned over and kissed the others lips deeply, feeling so incredibility happy "I promise you won't regret it."

"Y-yeah, sure." he knows somehow he'll regret it.

* * *

 **This anime could use more mpreg, i think we all can agree on that. So here you go!  
**

 **i actually got this idea while reading the manga on "Manga Here" you know the adds they play and stuff? There was one for a knew manga, idk what it was called, but it was this guy saying to a girl "you just need to have my child." then bam! Fanfic idea!**

 **And yes i know that men cannot carry children, but its just too much to explain when they magically get pregnant. So men can get pregnant. This is anime, when has anything made sense?**

 **So yeah**

 **Anyway,**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully i will see you in the next :)!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: mpreg, attempt at humor  
**

Chapter 2

Ritsu's stomach was in knots the entire day. Yesterday, Takano told him he wanted a baby, he agreed because he did look like he really wanted a child, but now he was regretting the entire thing, and he knows that, somehow, Takano will too. Today would be his last day at work, taking some personal time off, Ritsu didn't make a huge deal about it, not telling anyone that he was leaving for a short amount of time, actually, not short.

The end of the day neared, making the brunette wishing that the day would go a little bit slower, though, fate wasn't on his side that day. Glancing at his computer clock the time read...six o'clock?! When did time fly by so fast?!

 _'You know! I get it faith you're telling me this is a mistake, a-and we'll both regret doing this, but it's too late to go back now. So, can you please just make time go a little bit slower?'_ fate seemed to be going against his wishes that day, because he looked at the clock again, and this time it read six-thirty. Everyone was packing up, Ritsu almost had a heart attack. _'No, no, no, no, no! Oh Ritsu, what have you gotten yourself into_

"Onodera," a similar deep voice said his name almost killing him from a heart attack "you've been acting really jumpy all day. Is something wrong?"

 _'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about that fact that, you want me to have your baby!"_ Ritsu thought, though tried to put on a smile "e-everything is just fine." he fake laughed, then, it hit him _'w-what if he forgot? Y-yeah, I think he may have forgotten. So if I just play it cool, then we can put this whole thing behind us."_ Onodera said as he got up and pushed in his chair.

The thought of Takano forgetting made Ritsu relived with joy, maybe fate had answered one of his prayers after all. Though, this joy was soon broken ounce they made it back to their apartments. Onodera stood in front of his door while Takano stood in front of his. Before the brunette could even get his key into the key slot, a big hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Cold sweat dripped down the side of his head nervously.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takano asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye "what did you think, I actually forgot. How could I seriously forget something like this? We have some serious baby making to do." the black haired male then pulled him into his apartment.

"Takano-san!" the brunette tried to stop the other male, but it was too late, he was already in the others apartment and on the bed.

"What? I'll be gentle." Ritsu gave him a "yeah right" look "...okay I won't be gentle! But you should know you are the only person who can make me loose control." Ritsu blushed looking away. Takano took his shirt off, throwing it off to the side, giving the brunette a full view of the others muscular chest and arms, he blushed an even more red, thinking about actually running his hand across the pale chest. "I've actually been meaning to tell you." the older said, getting closer to the others face.

"W-what is it?"

"I'll make a deal with you, you carry my child for nine months, and ounce that baby is born, you don't have to do anything more."

"So, you mean, you raise the baby?"

"Yes."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes, exactly." Onodera raised an eyebrow while smiling, that was so funny, he could probably laugh, Takano noticed "what? You don't think I could do it?"

"W-well, I-I mean, yeah, I don't think you could to it."

"Why not?"

"B-because your you!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Takano-san, do you even know how to raise a kid?"

"O-of course I do!"

"Umm, sure you do."

"Just wait."

"Alright then." Ritsu smirked, then was kissed deeply by the older boy.

* * *

Takano knows has to now really try while having sex because now he was actually trying to do something, he was trying to get the other pregnant. Men aren't that easy to get pregnant as women, it was so much more complicated. So, they'll have to have sex until he can't cum anymore. He remembered back in high-school he could come at least eleven times, though, now since he's gotten older that number has shrunk.

"Damn," he muttered "I think I can only cum one more time before I'm at my limit. Damn it! I can remember ten years ago, I use to be able to cum at least eleven times, curse this old body."

"D-did I really need to know that?"

"Sorry, just thinking out loud."

"H-how many times can you come now?"

"Ten..."

"Ten times?! Takano-san! We've only been doing it for," Onodera glanced at the digital clock on the night-stand "we've only been doing it for 20 minutes and you're already at your limit?"

"Like I said, you're the only one how can make me loose control." Takano wasn't going to say it out loud, he was picturing a pregnant Ritsu, making him extra hard and cumming faster. It really turned him on, in more ways then one.

"Takano-san," Onodera panted "w-why is it you want a baby so much?" Another thing Takano would never say out loud. He had so many reasons, but one was to keep the brunette to stay a little bit longer, give him a reason to stay.

Now that he thought about it, he'd actually wanted a baby since high-school.

* * *

Flash back time!

Masamune was in a dream, or at least, he thinks its a dream. The room, or area, was completely white, with a single book case just standing in the middle, that the teenager was looking at, with cherry blossom peddles flying off to the side, ugh, he's been reading too much shoujo manga. For the past few days, the black haired male hasn't seen his lover/stalker in a week. He was hurt, even if he'd never show it or admit it.

 _"S-sage senpai,"_ a voice nervous voice said out of nowhere, scaring him slightly.

But thanks to his none emotional face you wouldn't know he had gotten scared _"o_ h, hi Oda." he tried to play off the "I don't care" thing but he was so relieved to see the other boy that he could huge him.

 _"I-I need to tell you something senpai."_

 _"Umm, what is it?"_

 _"I-I'm pregnant."_

The teenager shot straight up from his pillows so physically fast, that he didn't even know he could do that. He was panting and sweating greatly, not able to forget what he'd just dreamed about. Oda, pregnant? But how?! He's been using protect-...oh shit. He hasn't been using for protection for the last few times they had sex! Shit, shit, shit! Oh God, what if he is pregnant?! And that dream was fate slapping him in the face!

 _'Oh my God! I got Oda pregnant, I fucking knocked him up! I screwed both of out lives up! Well...my life's been screwed, but Oda's! I fucked up his future! W-what am I going to do? What am I going to say? I'll just c-I don't know his phone number, then I'll go to h-I don't know where he lives. Damn, we really don't know a thing about each other."_ the teenager swallowed _'I can't do anything besides wait until Monday to ask."_ he tried to go back to sleep, but his mind wondered. He laid back down onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, in deep thought.

 _'But if we did have a baby, what would it look like...'_ he thought about it for a moment _'I really don't care about the gender, but about the looks, he or she would have to look like Oda, because then they would be cute. Now for the name...'_ suddenly, his cat Sorta jumped up on the bed. maybe sensing his distress and came to comfort him _'Sora, that could be our babies name...Sora.'_

Thinking about the fact that in two days his life might change forever. It was scary in a way, but he found himself to be a little too excited about the whole thing. Knowing that now Oda can't leave him. he has a reason to stay with him. That's really all he wants, for the younger boy to be with him forever.

* * *

End of Flashback Time!

Obviously, Ritsu didn't turn out to be pregnant, and Masamune made a complete idiot of himself when he asked. But, he has wanted a baby for a long time, kind of creepy now that Takano thought about. Picturing their child at a young age, glad he never told anyone.

Still not ready to tell he just said "like I said before, I'm getting older."

"T-then why me?"

"Because you're the one I love." Ritsu blushed about ready to snap something, but bit his lip as he felt something hot inside him.

The brunette sighed, happy it was all over, though, he knew the worst was about to come "okat Takano-san, can you please get out of me." Ritsu said, notcing the other didn't pull out after he came.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Huh?!"

"I like it in here, it's nice and warm, ti-"

"Will you please shut up!"

"Ah, shit..."

"W-what is it?"

"I haven't slept in a week, I'm sorry, I think I might..." before the older could finished, he dozed off.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu shouted his name, knowing that the other was probably in a deep sleep he gave up.

 _'Fine, I'll just take it out myself."_ he thought, moving the slightest, then was stopped by a shock of pain. Trying again, the pain kept on stinging him, he gave up. He glared as he spent the entire night with Takano inside him.

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter two oh yeah! i have a pretty good idea for the next chapter, but it may take some time for me to update.  
**

 **Anyway,**

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will hopefully see you in the next!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: mpreg, attempt at humor  
**

Chapter 3

When Ritsu woke up the next morning, he didn't feel any different! Oh, thank the Lord! He fell back onto the bed happily, curling up into a ball, smiling. Maybe, fate finally had his back.

"Hey," said a deep voice, startling the brunette "how do you feel"

"I-I feel fine, t-thank you."

"Dammit," Takano mumbled "oh well, we can just always try it again in a few."

"What?! Don't you have work!"

"I took a week off."

"...what?"

"I took a week off work."

"You took a week off work to have sex?"

"Well, when you say it like that..."

"You are going to be a great father."

"...anyway, you wanna go at it again later?"

"A-ah, I don't know."

"I'll take that as a yes. How about in an hour?"

"W-wha?!"

"See you in an hour." the haired male said turning around and walking away.

 _'I hate him, so, so much.'_ Onodera thought.

They did do it in the next hour, and an hour after that, and an hour after that, basically the whole day, and basically the entirety of the the next. Onodera has never had so much sex in his life, he won't lie, it felt amazing. But he'll never say that to Takano.

* * *

The very next day, Onodera didn't feel any different, aside from gross. He smelled like, sweat and shame, and looked like he did at the end of hell week from the lack of sleep. Does Takano even have an off button when it comes to sex?

"Hey," Takano said while laying on the bed on his side, startling him, yet again "do you...ah, feel okay?"

"Y-yeah fine, m-may I use your shower?"

"Why bother? We're just going to do it again, but go ahead I guess." Takano laid down on his back letting out a sigh "I'm coming in to join you in a few." the brunette blushed.

"T-that's fine, you don't have too." Ritsu said before trying to get off the bed, but with the pain in his hips it was almost impossible. He found courage to work through the pain and got up to use the bathroom.

Ounce inside he shut the door, stripped himself of his cloths, then got into the shower. Halfway through, he began to feel extremely hot. Turning the water down a little thinking maybe it was the heat from the shower making him warm. Though, the burning returned, this time it was from his stomach, it honestly felt like it was on fire. Realizing what was about to happen, the brunette dashed to the toilet, leaning over and throwing up.

"Onodera," Takano knocked on the door "are you okay?" the other didn't respond "I'm coming in." when he opened the door, Takano couldn't believe what he saw. The other male was on his knees with his hands wrapped around the toilet giving him a perfect view of his ass, his body was covered in sweat and hot water. The older male's jaw dropped to the floor with a boner showing through his pajama pants that may as well just hit the floor for how turned on he was.

The brunette turned towards him, giving an angry glare "I hate you." he muttered before throwing up again.

"Wait, does this mean..." he suddenly felt excited "that you're pregnant?"

"Maybe, how should I know?"

"I'm so happy!" Takano hugged Onodera from behind tightly.

"Takano-san! Get off m-wait, a-are you hard. Definitely get off me! I can feel it poking my ass!"

"Well its not like something you haven't felt before."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Yay! Onodera's pregnant, yaaayy! DON"T QUESTION JUST GO WITH IT BECAUSE THIS IS ANIME AND NOTHING MAKES SENSES!  
**

 **Anyway,**

 **So what do you guess think, do you think Takano-san will be a good parent or do you think he'll need a little help on Onodera?**

 **Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!  
**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: mpreg, attempt at humor  
**

Chapter 4

"My dick feels sore." Takano complained while laying on the bed with Onodera.

"Well, I can barely feel my ass so shut up!" the brunette hissed back,

"I know, but, I like, hurts."

"Takano-san...that could be an infection..."

"What? Oh no! Onodera! Am I going to loose my dick?" the black haired male asked with panic.

"I don't know, maybe." Onodera replied getting out of the bed, picking hid cloths off the floor, putting them on.

"Great, then you would have to top..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well, that doesn't sound like nothing."

"I mean...it's not a bad idea, actually, not a bad idea at all. Hey, wanna top next time we have sex when you're done being pregnant?" the brunette blushed.

"W-whatever." he responded as he started walking out of the room.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Takano asked from the bed.

"My apartment, you know, where I live." the male with the green eyes responded, about to leave when he was stopped by the older male.

"I was thinking you could live with me now, since you know, you're pregnant with my baby." Onodera didn't really have to think about his answer.

"That's fine, I'm completely capable of taking care of myself, thank you for the offer though."

"But that's just the thing, you aren't just yourself anymore, you're responsible for another life now."

"W-we don't really know if I'm pregnant, just because I got sick doesn't necessarily mean I'm pregnant, I could have been something I ate."

"Onodera, we both know neither of us had barely had anything to eat in these past few days."

"That's unhealthy!"

"I would have thrown up too."

"Well-! Ugh, never mind, let me go check."

"Check?"

"Yes."

"How? Do you have pregnancy tests in your apartment?" when Onodera didn't respond, Takano's eyes went wide "you do, don't you?"

"A-and so what if I do?"

"Onodera, why do you have-"

"Because we have sex a lot and you aren't really high on protection!"

Takano was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth "...okay, that's true, go. I'll come to." Onodera was about to open the door.

"No, you can't!"

"And why not?"

"You don't have any cloths on!"

"It's like a five second walk from your apartment to mine!"

"Does it really even matter What if someone sees?!"

"They won't see go over there quickly, and, if someone does see, then, oh well, I'll give them a show." Onodera rolled his eyes, pushing the door open, then sprinting out, getting the keys from his pocket, opening his door quickly, letting Takano in before shutting it. Both were panting heavily, not from exhaustion, from relief.

"Do you..." the brunette panted "do you think anyone saw?"

"No." Takano responded panting as well "if someone did see, they probably just saw my ass, and maybe my balls at the very least."

"Okay, okay, that's good."

"Nobody gets to see the whole package besides you." the black haired male said with a smirk making the other blush.

"S-shut up! Wait here, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and take the pregnancy test." the brunette said walking to the bathroom, but turned around before he get too far "don't sit on anything!"

"Hai, hai." Takano said lazily.

* * *

In the bathroom, Ritsu held the test in between his fingers, eyes shut. His heart was pounding uncontrollably, he prayed to was negative, though, at the same time wished it was positive because he was imagining how sad Takano would look. Even though he would hate to admit it, he'd feel sorry for the other, seeing how, he really wanted this. Opening his eyes slowly, the brunette glanced at the pee stick, looking at the results and sighed, walking out of the bathroom to Takano, who was standing butt naked in his apartment.

"So?" the black haired male asked ounce he saw his lover walk out.

Ritsu sighed handing him the test "congrats, you're going to be a father." the brunette smiled slightly, watching how the other males face just lit up like a Christmas tree. The taller male hugged him really, really tight.

"I've never been so happy to hear those words." he muttered into the others shoulder.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you know how many times the people I slept with have told me they might be pregnant? I was never happy about being a dad until now." Takano smiled against the shoulder, not realizing that his hands traveled down to the others butt.

Noticing, Onodera smiled "Takano-san."

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm trying to be nice, since this is a happy moment for you, but, you at least have five seconds to get your hand away from my ass because my knees is in the best position." to prove his point the brunette pushed his knee against the taller male's junk. Takano stood there for a second before squeezing the others cheeks then pulling away with his hands up in the air.

* * *

Three months later Takano somehow convinced him to live with him, somehow. The brunette didn't know how it all worked out, but it did. He stood in front of the mirror, already seeing the "beautiful" signs of pregnancy. There was a bump, not an entirely huge one, though, the brunette knew that would soon change in the months. Ritsu placed his hands on the tan skin of his stomach, feeling the warmth of the other life living inside of him, then letting out a sigh, wondering just how big he was gonna get, and how much uglier he'll look.

All of a sudden, two pairs of large pale hands came out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around his waist, pushing him close to the larger males chest. Takano inhaled the others sweet scent from the back of his head, letting his hands wonder the other males stomach, smiling.

"You look so sexy." he whispered into the brunettes ear, making sure he heard.

"Pfft, you're just trying to make me feel better."

"And, what if I'm telling the truth?" which, he really was! Onodera looked so amazing right now, he couldn't wait too see him in later months.

"Then I wouldn't believe you." Takano-san kissed his neck slightly, pressing his hard member against the others ass, Ritsu pushed the older males face away, prying out of Masamune's grip "don't you have work?"

Reality hit "oh shit that's right." the older thought about it "oh well, looks like I'm not going." he reached down kissing Onodera's delicious tan skin.

"T-Takano-san!" the brunette tried to push the other away from him, feeling teeth dig into his neck "you can't just miss work to have sex!"

"Why not? You look so good right now, it's teasing."

"S-shut up and go to work!" Takano let out a sigh, pulling away.

"Yes mom." he mumbled walking out of the bedroom preparing to work, before he left, he turned towards the brunette "do I get a kiss at least?" Ritsu blushed.

"Just go to work!"

* * *

 **Yaaaay! Onodera's officially pregnant! DON'T JUDGE THIS ANIME AND NOTHING MAKES SENSE!  
**

 **So yeah...**

 **Anyway,**

 **well i hope to enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: mpreg, attempt at humor  
**

Chapter 5

Onodera stood in the bathroom, getting changed, because he actually might go doing something today. For the entire of last month, he did not leave Takano's apartment, the black haired male claimed it was too dangerous, and if he wanted to leave he'd have to come with him, making the brunette roll his eyes. He tried to reason with the other, which didn't end well and he ended up being stuck in the apartment for a month.

Ounce the brunette was done changing, he opened the door, stopping quickly with his heart skipping a beat and a blush across his face. Takano was standing in the bedroom with his back to the door, he was shirtless, but had pants on, giving Onodera a full view of his slightly muscular back.

That was the thing about Takano, he was muscular, but not overly, though, had enough for you to notice, like, just the right about on muscles. The black haired male stretched his arms back, making the brunette curse himself for how turned on he was getting.

He glanced down at his five-month bump, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. Without thinking he looked back at the other male, who was stretching out his arms "stop showing off." the brunette slipped out not realizing what he said until the black haired male turned around.

"What?" the other asked, making Onodera curse himself again.

"Nothing!" he quickly replied, trying to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Takano, now blushing even redder because now he could see Takano's abs and six pack.

" 'Stop showing off'?" Takano repeated.

"I-it was just something that slipped out!"

"Well then, stop teasing Onodera." the taller male growled, biting on the others neck, causing Ritsu to moan.

"N-no, wait, T-takano-san..." the shorter was able to somehow get Takano away from his neck, so now they were just in a embrace, his hands were on the others bare chest "I-I'm sorry, b-but I'm really not in the mood." that was a lie, he really wanted the other male, but didn't want to take his shirt off.

Takano let out a sigh "okay...I'll see you after work." he leaned down and kissed the top of the brunette's head before exiting the room.

* * *

No matter how much Masamune wanted to just take Ritsu right then and there, he understood that the others sexual desires probably were decreasing now that he had become pregnant, but, didn't the brunette know that he was driving him insane? At work today he was masturbating underneath the work desk at the thought of having pregnant sex with Onodera.

Not that anybody had noticed though, Hatori was too busy being Hatori, Mino might have noticed, but chose not to say anything, Kisa has been out for the last couple of months, leaving only them three, making the job a whole lot harder.

 _'Gotta stop with those thoughts.'_ he thought to himself because he'd almost moaned out "Ritsu" but bit his cheek.

Finally at home, before he opened the door, he'd papered for the worst. The worst being, getting a boner right when he sees the other. Taking in a deep breath, bushing all his fantasies away, he'd opened the door. Onodera sat on the couch, reading a book, with one hand on his stomach, glancing over at him.

"Hey." he said before looking back at his book. Takano gulped, already feeling hot.

 _'You can do this Masamune, you can do this, just say hello.'_ he told himself, which was harder then it sounded.

"H-hey, how's everything going?"

"Good," Onodera responded, still into his book "the baby is moving." the brunette answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. The black haired male's eyes widen as big as moon's, literally dropping everything, running over as fast as he could, getting down on his knees so he was near the others stomach, wanting to feel so bad.

"Can I feel?" he asked, now really wanting to. Onodera put down his book, almost laughing at the look Takano had, he looked like a little kid who wanted to touch something.

"Sure." right away, Takano placed his hand on the stomach, waiting for any sudden movements. After waiting a few minutes, he frowned, not feeling anything. The brunette looked confused "that's odd, I could have sworn I felt something." Masamune let out a sigh.

"Anyway, I was wondering, do you plan on going to that ultra thing?" he asked while his hand roamed around the others stomach, loving how warm it was. For months he just wanted to touch the brunette's stomach, but was too nervous to ask.

"Ultrasound?"

"Yeah that."

"Why?"

"Cause just to see maybe the babies gender, or see if there is more than one."

"Takano-san, I'm pretty sure there is only one."

"How? You haven't been to the ultrasound."

"Because I had an aunt pregnant with twins."

"Well, what if other one is just small and not that noticeable?"

"I'm one-hundred percent sure."

"How? You haven't been to the ultrasound."

"I think I know a little bit more about this stuff then you do."

"What if there's three? Wait, what if there's four?"

"I don't think so Takano..."

"How? You haven't been to the ultrasound."

"Do you want me to go to the ultrasound?" Onodera finally asked, getting the message.

Takano thought about it "well...I mean, kind of, just to see if it's a boy or a girl."

"I was actually thinking maybe it could be a surprise, but I understand, this is your first kid." now that Takano thought about it, the idea wasn't so bad.

"No, no." he said "I like that idea." the black haired male smiled "Though, we need to pick out names for both now."

"Umm, I was thinking, maybe, Sora? That's a unisex name right?" Takano eyes went wide with shock "do you not like it?"

"No!" Takano said quickly "It's just I had the same idea..." the black haired male leaned up to give kiss on the lips, taking his hand off the bump, and, surprisingly, Onodera leaned as well connecting their lips. When both pulled away the brunette blushed at what he did, then feeling a small flutter in his his stomach like before.

"The baby is moving again." Takano darted his hand onto the stomach, felt for a little while before sighing again, not feeling anything, but instead rested his head on the baby bump, smiling, making Ritsu blush redder then he already was.

"Sora," Masamune mumbled kissing the bump "I love it."

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: mpreg, attempt at humor  
**

Chapter 6

It has been seven months since the last time Takano and Onodera have hand sex, seven months. Takano's dick never felt so useless in his entire life. It needed pleasure someone, that its job, and the only person he wanted it to pleasure was his Onodera. Ever since the brunette had gotten pregnant, they hadn't had sex, Onodera claiming he wasn't in the mood, Takano was being generous by not pouncing on the brunette anytime he saw him because this was his idea.

Though, just seeing the other now, it was really hard to keep his hands to himself. The brunette was already very beautiful for a boy, now, he was almost irresistible. Sadly, the brunette was still denying he looked the slightest bit attractive, when, not too long ago, they were shopping together for some grocery's, and some random guy was looking at Onodera. Nit just maybe, glancing, no, creepily looking at the brunette, who was to busy looking at something to notice! Takano would have beat the crap out of the guy if Onodera had held him back by saying "I would look too if someone looked this bad."

Why couldn't Ritsu see he looked amazing?! Was it really that hard to believe?! Who wouldn't want him?! But, no, the brunette was still in denial.

Takano opened up the door to his apartment, stopping instantly, getting hard. The brunette wasn't even doing anything, just sitting there on the couch reading the same book like he normally was. Onodera looked at him then turned back to his book.

"Hi, how was work?" when he didn't get an answer right away, he looked back over to see the taller male getting undressed "Takano-san! What are you doing?!"

"I don't care," the black haired male said, pulling his boxers off "I don't care anymore, we are having sex right now, I don't care where, but right now." he pushed the brunette down onto the couch, kissing him passionately.

Onodera tried to break free, putting his hands on the others chest he pushed him away "no please, I-I'm not really in the mood."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you letting us have sex, I know sometimes you're in the mood, and when I try to make a move you push me away, there is something else going on, tell me." the brunette blushed, turning his head away, wondering how Takano knew some days he really wanted to do it, was he really that readable?

It just, he doesn't look as good as he did before he had gotten pregnant, and it's kind of embarrassing. So he's been trying to avoid sex as much as possible.

"L-like I said, i-it's really nothing other then I'm not in the mood, r-really." Takano gave him a look that said 'you really think that I would believe that?'.

"I swear to God, if you don't tell me I am going to pound into you so hard..." the black haired male said in a deep husky voice making Onodera jump slightly "tell me."

"I-it's nothing!"

"It's obviously not!"

"Well it is!"

"Please! Tell meee!"

"Why won't you just let it go?!"

"Because I love you and don't like it when you keep secrets from me!" Ritsu blushed "Like really, you're going to have my kid, you need to tell me if something is wrong, and if something is bugging you, you can always tell me." Takano hugged the brunette, Onodera blushed redder, maybe it was best if he did just tell him.

"I-it's j-just that, I-I d-don't look as good as I use to, s-so it's kind of embarrassing-!"

"What?!" Masamune looked at him "that's why?! Are you kidding me! Come on Ritsu, you look so sexy like this, anybody would want to do you, but nobody else can because you're mine." Onodera blushed again.

"S-stop lying."

"Is this really saying I'm lying." Takano pressed his hard erection onto the brunette's clothed one, Onodera's eyes went wide for how hard it was "now, get on your knees, because we are having sex right now." Ritsu was going to deny, but the look the black haired male gave him, only made him give in.

* * *

"Ah, that was amazing, my dick doesn't feel worthless anymore." Takano said after hours of love making, he doesn't know how many rounds they went because he lost count.

"Shut up." Onodera hissed, not going to admit he feels good.

"Admit it, you love my huge cock."

"Oh great, now you're developing a dick ego." the brunette sighed.

"A what?"

"I dick ego, it is when a man starts thinking that his dick is the best thing that ever happened on this earth, or something like that."

"Well, I mean it is, but still, where did you learn that?"

"I think I've been talking with Kisa too much lately."

"Yeah that slut would know."

"Takano-san!"

"What? It's true! He is a slut! He's slept with every single male in the office, maybe the whole building other then you. He hasn't had he?"

"No, and are you serious?!"

"Yup."

"Including Mino and Hatori?"

"Yup."

"That must be so awkward..."

"Nah, we all knew what we were getting into."

"So, you slept with him?"

"Yeah, but I was imagining it was you and accidentally moaned out your name." Onodera blushed "man, I don't know who was the guy before me was but his cock must have been huge, like I could just slide in, no lube, no preparing, just went right on in. Like, you could fit a whale or dinosaur cock in there."

"You're exaggerating."

"Yeah but only a little and that's the messed up part."

"...a-anyway, did you know that he's having twins this month?"

"No, I actually didn't. Oh, so that's why he's been out for so long. The slut probably doesn't even know who the father is."

"Takano-san! Stop being rude! He does know and he's getting married!"

"I'm not even being rude that's the thing!"

"Takano-san!"

"Like I swear he's a ferret, if he doesn't have sex, he'll die."

"Takano-san!"

"I'm just saying."

* * *

 **i think i need a limit on how much family guy i can watch a day, but i can totally see takano talking about kisa like that XD**

 **so yeah...**

 **i really hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope to see you in the next :)!**

 **thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: mpreg, attempt at humor  
**

Chapter 7

"Takano-san, I've just thought about this and I'm glad I thought about it before it was too late, but where do you intend to put the baby?" Onodera asked making the other look around the one bedroom apartment.

"Right there." he pointed at the living room.

"So, you'll just put your child in the middle of the living room? What if someone comes in and tries to steal it?"

"Onodera, I've got some pretty nice shit. I'm sure they won't steal the baby." the brunette rolled his green eyes.

"And what about when it gets older? Where will he or she sleep?" Takano looked around the living room again.

"There." he pointed to the couch.

The brunette sighed "on the couch?"

"Yep."

"Do you even have a crib?"

"...nope, but I will get one..." Onodera sighed again.

"You're going to be the worse father ever." Takano hugged from behind, letting his hands roam the smaller males seven month stomach.

"Well then, maybe you should help me."

"I might. The child may die if I don't." the black haired male chuckled, but then got serious again.

"So, you'll help me raise the kid?" he really did want to have a family with Onodera, Takano prayed the other would say "yes".

"I may pitch in every once in awhile, but when they get older, their your problem." the older shivered at the thought of teenagers and their sudden change of hormones and how moody they'll be. His body shivered even more at the thought of raising a teenage girl.

"Ugh, gonna leave me with the teen years? That's just cruel even for you." he heard the smaller male chuckle slightly. Takano pulled him closer "But, shouldn't we at least stay together? So they can grow up with a mom and dad?"

"Hey, why am I the mom?"

"Because you're kind and sweet, good with kids, and you act like a mom." Onodera couldn't roll his eyes hard enough "back to the point." the brunette sighed one last time.

"Maybe." was all he responded with, he'll have to think about it more.

"M'kay." Takano will admit, he was disappointed in the answer, though, maybe he can manipulate the other as the months go by.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading!**


End file.
